


j u m p

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Metaphors, Poetry, unexplained plot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: Aku merasakan jemari Pete menelusuri telapak tanganku. Namun aku tak ingin tergoda—keberanianku bukan untuk disia-siakan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : i do not own fall out boy and its members.

 

Aku merasakan jemari Pete menelusuri telapak tanganku.

Namun aku tak ingin tergoda—keberanianku bukan untuk disia-siakan.

 

Menunggu detik yang berlalu

Masih belum ada kata terucapkan

Netraku digelapkan oleh kelopak yang menutup

Tetapi inderaku yang lain masih baik berfungsi

 

Telingaku menangkap debur ombak memecah karang

Lantang

Keras

—dingin.

Dan jelajah singkat di sepetak kulit yang terbuka itu berubah menjadi genggaman.

Erat

Hangat

—aman?

 

Aku membuka mata.

Terhampar lautan gelap beradu dengan angkasa mendung nun jauh di horizon sana

Angin menghembus

Menggoyahkan

 

Tapi genggaman Pete menjagaku terpaku di ujung sini

Ujung dunia dan segala masalahnya

Tidak ada kuak burung menginterupsi

Hanya debur ombak yang menari

 

Tentu ada perkataan yang tak sempat tercecap bibir

Ada perasaan yang tak terlukis ekspresi

Namun pemahamannya selalu melebihi ekspetasi

 

Mengeratkan genggam, ia berbisik pada diri sendiri

_“Aku tidak ingin jatuh.”_

Jika situasinya berbeda, aku akan tertawa

Namun lidahku kelu oleh rasa ragu

 

Pete berpaling, mengharapkan tatapan dariku

Aku memberinya pandang yang membuka seluruh rahasia tak terbendung

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya yang membiru

_“Tapi, kau sangat menyakinkan.”_

Hangat

Hangat

Hangat

Genggamannya

Tatapannya

Ucapannya

—dan ... senyumnya.

 

Gelap

Mendung

Dingin, bersatu padu

Membawa kesadaranku

Pada kegetiran, aku menumpu

 

Tanganku membuka

Tak ada sisa jemari Pete di sana

Beku angin memberitahu

Konfirmasi yang kuhindari

Dan kalimat yang menggema dalam angan, menghantui

 

Hanya seulas senyum

Dan genggaman tangan yang tak pernah ada

Janji yang tak pernah dibuat untuk ditepati

 

Kembali aku menutup mata

Menarik napas, menghirup udara

Menarik sudut bibir

Mengucapkan perpisahan bisu pada jurang dan tubir

_“Dan aku akan terjun bersamamu.”_

 

Dalam dekapan ombak

Karang yang terpecah tajam

Kita bersatu

Raga

Jiwa

Cinta

 

 

 

**fin**

 

 

_"I don’t want to fall._

_Yet, you are so convincing,_

_I would jump with you."_

—K.R.W.

**Author's Note:**

> pada dasarnya saya mabok pr terjemahan mandarin dan setelah nerjemahin satu cerita klasik yang judulnya Empat Istri, entah kenapa ada ide ini muncul dan langsung set-set-set dieksekusi.
> 
> saya terbuka sama semua jenis spekulasi ending. feel free to drop any comment if you feel bit curious about my opinion tho ;)


End file.
